


Dead Man Walking

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is under attack and everyone is trying to escape. One student doesn't make it out like she hoped she would. POV. of "Them".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

My lungs burned. My legs ached. My throat was raw. I had to keep running; I had to get away. Away from "Them".

I stumbled to a halt before a wall of them and darted down another hall of my high school. I turned my eyes away from their lifeless eyes, their gray flesh.

Light. My hopes soared. There was a light! An open door, a window, something, but I could escape! I jumped the stairs and my eyes widened in horror. They were everywhere; shuffling biotically across the school's lawn. Some were still trying to find their way out-a few lingered in doorways. I saw two tumble out a window.

At least the fall will smash their heads, and there'll be one less creep to hide from.

A scream turned my attention to the middle of they yard. A group of "them" had surrounded students, and were reaching for them, groping, wanting. One managed to snatch a girl's sleeve and yank her closer. She screamed, her blue eyes swimming in terror before rolling as it bit deep into the nape of her neck. Blood splattered the other kids.

I swallowed a sob. I knew these kids. T knew their names, their families, their hobbies. They used to be friends, teammates, tutors, teachers. Not they were just food. Prey. For "them".

I ran back the way I had come with guilt turning my stomach to lead. I couldn't save them, I had to remind myself as I sprinted down the tiled floors. They were a part of this swarm now. There was nothing to save.

They were the walking dead, but I was still alive. And I wanted to keep it that way.

I headed for the back entrance of the school. No one normally hung out around there. Though I knew these things probably couldn't think or remember, it was worth a shot. I shot through the double doors and gasped in a lungful of air before my chest could burst.

The way was clear. One or two of "them" mulled around, but the rest of the parking lot was deserted. I took a moment to smile. I could make it out of here. I would survive.

I took my first step towards safety. Towards freedom. Another one. A forth! I lifted my leg for the fifth, but something held me back. Cold spread through my arm and suck into my bones as the chill coursed through my body with each heartbeat. I glanced over my shoulder to see a pale, bloody hand clamped around my wrist. I didn't even have time to scream before I felt teeth in my skin.

It was like fire. Frozen heat bloomed from my forearm. Flashes of hot and clod racked my body until I was too numb to feel anything at all. I waited for some sense to return to me. None did.

It was dark where I was. Black as pitch. I put my hands out in front of me for balance as I tried to walk forward, but my feet were glued to the spot. A tiny light blossomed in front of me. I blinked as it expanded and suddenly I could see outside! It was only a small window, but I wasn't blind anymore. I still couldn't move, though.

Which confused me, since the cars in the back of the lot were growing larger.

"How?" I wondered aloud.

The noise that came out gave me my answer. It was a low, guttural moan that made my heart stop. The dead hand, the bite…I was one of "Them!"

"Help!" I tried calling desperately. "Someone, please help me!" Only a dry shriek escaped.

I felt my body respond to a sound; the door was opening!

Two boys came running out of the back door of the school. I was horrified, as I watched my hands-my gray, pale hands-reach for them and my legs pick up the shuffling pace.

"Get out of here! Run!" I tried to call out.

One of the boys heard my groans and his face twisted in fear. His friend pulled him by the arm out of the way. I sighed in relief as my swinging limbs missed them. I didn't want to kill them. I didn't want to be the end of healthy kids that could possibly find the cure for this.

I wondered as I stumbled around the parking lot if all the others were like this. A consciousness that couldn't be heard, stuck in a dead body. Or if after a while, the consciousness faded to nothing? The thoughts scared me, but, after a while, it became to dull to think. I couldn't sit down, and there was a burning in my stomach.

Hunger.

The thought made me laugh. I was one of "them, forever destined to eat the living, and yet, I was hungry. Could this consciousness become hungry? Or was the virus or whatever slowly taking over me?

I glanced around the small window of light and into the empty parking lot. At least no one was around so I could attack them.

After a while, the burning in my stomach, the thought of hunger, slowly became a need. I wanted the pain to go away, to fill the hole inside me. But how I could eat one of my fellow humans? Was I even human now? How could I ever live myself knowing I had killed someone?

But I was the walking dead. Guilt meant nothing to me anymore. My want of food was slowly taking over my rational thoughts, and I found myself limping around the school, to find them. To find food.

There was group of them, huddled by the corner of the building, and I could my legs turn towards them.

No myself, my consciousness that was the only part left of me, my real self, said. This isn't you. You can't kill them! You can't! But that me was dead. This me was hungry.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I picked up speed, as I charged towards them. A sob forced its way out of my lips as I saw their terrified faces, watched the men step in front of the girls, protecting them. I closed my eyes as my arm grasped one of their hands and pulled them closer, and I flinched as I heard his screams.


End file.
